Kel-New Knight Part 2 ; Dom Moves Up
by chirpybookworm
Summary: THE DRAMATIC CONTINUATION OF "KEL-NEW KNIGHT OF TORTALL!" KEL AND DOM, KEL AND CLEON! R/R!
1. Confused - Actually Chapter 5

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

Kel - NewKnight of Tortall; Part 2 

THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ KEL- NEW KNIGHT OF TORTALL THE ORIGINAL FIRST STORY! YOU WILL BE CONFUSED IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT FIRST!

Notes~ Like I said, the other file wouldn't let me edit, for some reason, so I had to start fresh with chapter 5 of "Kel- New Knight of Tortall; Part 2" Please…no flaming! The original story is on Page 2 of the TP fanfics. Called "Kel – New Knight of Tortall". You know the routine…nothing belongs to me, yada yada yada. 

Review~ Kel is in the King's Own, camping near the Northern border of Tortall. It's the middle of Tortall's war with the Scanrans. Neal came to stop by and tell Kel that he's getting married to Yuki and they want her to be their bridesmaid. Kel's relationship with Dom is shaky. She recently found out that Cleon was reported missing in action, and was apparently killed during a battle at Northwatch. 

Chapter 5 

Responding to a knock on her hollow door, Kel bolted out of bed the next morning. Frantically checking herself in the mirror, she tugged on her chestnut locks, and opened the door, hoping it wasn't someone important. _Keep dreaming, _she thought to herself wryly, as she opened the door and found herself face-to-face with none other than Dom. His eyes widened as he looked at her, and he hesitantly tilted her chin upwards to the light, his eyebrows rising at the sight of her face. "What?" she sniffled, narrowing her eyes. _You sound like a baby. Straighten up! _She told herself sternly. With one hand on her back, Dom led her over to the mirror, pointing at the glass. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, and she had dried tears in the creases of her eyes. "I'm a mess," she voiced flatly, not caring one bit. 

"It looks like Ruby and Arrow decided to nest in your hair!" Dom exclaimed, jokingly. "Just kidding," he added hastily, as Kel glared at him. He smiled an apology. __By the Goddess, is he ever handsome! She thought, flicking a small lock of dark hair off his forehead. Dom took hold of her hand, gently. _Wait! How can you even **think**__that when Cleon is…is…"_ Kel snatched her hand away, feeling the hot tears spill down her cheeks once again. 

"Dom…please…" she started. 

He nodded. "I understand. I just wanted to tell you that Neal leaves for the palace again tomorrow, and he'd like to know if you made up your mind about being bridesmaid at the wedding. Since I was on my way down anyway, I told him I'd deliver the message." Kel thought for a second, as Dom added, "I'm his Best Man." 

"Tell him…tell him that I'll tell him when I see him off tomorrow. I need some more time to think." She replied, musing. 

As Dom turned to leave her cabin, she grabbed his hand suddenly. "Why were you 'on your way down anyway'?" she asked, out of curiosity. He turned to her, smiling, and brought her face close to his.She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. Suddenly, she decided she really didn't want to know why, and, pushing him away at the last second, turned to face the wall. Dom fixed his eyes on her, a startled expression on his face, then slowly walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

"Poor Cleon…" Kel sobbed, her face in her pillow. "Poor, poor Cleon!" 

Three weeks later 

Kel felt like she was being ripped into different pieces. One piece of her wanted to cry, and cry, and cry some more for her beloved Cleon, who was gone forever. Another piece, the more sensible, said to stop mourning and get on with her life…go look for those large Scanran machines like the Chamber had told her to.And yet another piece wanted to love Dom. Kel felt that piece of her come out every time he came within sight of her. She felt that part of her scream, **_No! Please, Dom! I'm hurting, please, hold me!_**Even in her mind, it sounded stupid. But it was there, greater than ever as the weeks went by.

Kel continued with her duties. The men of the Own were getting restless at camp, keeping lookout when it was obvious that the Scanrans were not headed in their direction. In fact, there were more reports from the King about battles being fought down on the more eastern side of the border, where the Riders were. And according to King Jonathan, they were doing fine by themselves.


	2. Letter from the King - Actually Chapter ...

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

Chapter 6

Avelon Emerin ~ thank you soooo much for your help! And Dewdrop and ladyxlax, as well! As for the disclaimer, y'all know the whole thing already, try not to sue me. All people are TP's, except maybe some people from the Scanrans, whom I made up so brilliantly. J

** **

Because Kel didn't have much to do, she had a lot of time to think. She remembered Neal's voice when he said, _"You should really fall in love, Kel. It does miracles for your heart." _She remembered his elated face as she told him that she'd decided to take him up on the offer to be his bridesmaid. 

On the day he'd left, Kel had gone out to see him off, along with a few other friends of his from the Own. 

"So?" he'd said mildly. "Have you decided yet?" She'd looked up at him, and nodded slowly. _Hey, why not?_ Kel had thought. _Like Raoul said, I need to get out some more…do something. _She vividly recalled the joy there, in every young line and crease in his face. As he was leaving, at the very last second, Neal called her over to him. Wrapping her in his enormous arms, he gently pulled her into a tight hug. "We all miss Cleon, Kel. Stay strong, and keep in touch. I'll miss you." She'd barely been able to reply, "I'll miss you too," before he roughly pushed her away, wiped his eyes, and rode off into the distance. It took all Kel's energy to keep her tears from brimming over. She imagined what her old training master, Lord Wyldon, would've told her. _Suck it up, Mindelan_. _It's not the end of the world._ But it sure felt like it.

**_Three months, (and a lot of tears) later._**

Winter was coming. Everyone could feel it in the air, and no one was happy. The King's Own hadn't fought a battle for two months. Even then, it had been but a short one, only a few minutes long, to protect their camps from bandits. The Knight Commander was getting cranky, aching to be out with the rest of the Riders and with the other Companies of the Own. Kel noticed that Raoul's daily letters to the King were getting shorter, more impatient, and more frequent. Finally, one crispy day, when the leaves were almost starting to frost over, news came. King Jonathan wanted them to move out. Not all of the Third Company (which raised a groan), but a group of only five men. 

_"To – Raoul of Goldenlake, Knight Commander of the King's Own, (Raoul_ read)

_I am unhappy to announce to you that I have found combat work for your men._ (Here came the loud 'whoop!')_ There have been an increasing number of Scanran attacks near your fort. Unluckily, there have also been attacks near the Fief of Mindelan. I have been receiving reports from our best Tortallan spies as to the whereabouts of the Scanran army, with Maggur Rathhausak in the lead. They have all replied that the enemy army is indeed headed towards Mindelan for an enormous attack."_

At this, what seemed like most of the Own turned to stare at Kel, noting her rapidly paling face. Raoul shot his friend a sympathetic look, and continued reading.

_"As you know, the Second Company of the Own is already camped near Mindelan, and they have received the news of the oncoming attacks way before you. Due to some unfortunate injuries in their group however, they are short of about two or three much-needed men. I would appreciate it if you would send five men over to Mindelan to help with their forces, just to be on the cautious side. I know that the entire Third Company is getting very impatient, and waiting for battle, but I am absolutely sure that every man in that crowd will get his turn to fight, for there is more than enough battles to go around. Goldenlake, I would very much like it if you lead the group of five men to Fief Mindelan, as they may need you down there. Captain Flyndan will be in charge of the rest of the Third Company while you are away. Although I know that it is unpleasant for the rest of your group to stay behind at the fort, it is completely necessary that you do, because if the Scanrans and Rathhausak avoid Mindelan, they will head straight for you. Do take care, and be cautious. _

_Sincerely, _

_King Jonathan the III, Ruler of Tortall_

_PS~ Raoul, you get into trouble and I **will** come after you!"_

The Knight Commander finished the letter bitterly. "Oh yeah? You'll come after me, will you?" he muttered under his breath.He turned to face the Third Company, a grim smile on his face. "Well, we asked for trouble, and it looks like we're going to get it!" 

"Yeah," someone shouted, "but we're going to make sure Rathhausak gets it, too!" At this there were cheers throughout the field. 

"Okay, okay, let me choose who's coming on our first _exciting_ expedition, as the King seems to think it," drawled the Commander easily. Kel grinned. It was well known to everyone in the Third Company that Raoul thought the King treated them like little babies, to be played with at his will. But he was the king, so what could you do? The field was silent, and you could hear Jump panting beside Kel, his eyes, too, on the Knight Commander. 

"Let's see…" Raoul started. He was making them itch and he knew it. Kel wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. "Me, on order, Masbolle," _Dom, _she thought vaguely, her ears still on the deep voice ringing from the front. "Volorin, Wolset…" _and? AND?! _Kel's brain whirled. The Lord's eyes scanned the field quickly, resting for a moment on her. A wry smile crossed his face. " …And Mindelan." 


	3. Getting Ready for Mindelan - Chapter 7

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

Chapter 7

**Notes~ Dewdrop, thank you soooo much! And Avelon Emerin, and ladyxlax, too! Thanks for all the reviews….maybe I won't delete "Let it Go" after all. Hmmm…nothing is mine, all Tamora Pierce's. By the way…if Kel seems a bit weepy lately, try not to mention it too much. She's very sensitive in this story! =)**

Kel was packing in her room. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Mindelan. _It's not like I have a choice, now, anyway._ She thought, shaking her head. _I don't know if I'm ready to see my parents again, and answer all their questions about Cleon. _Packing her sack with her Own uniform, she briskly walked over to her weapon's shelf, gathering her glaive, bow and arrow, among other weapons. _I guess this is the perfect time to find out about the Scanran metal machines, though_, Kel said to herself. She realized with a start that she hadn't thought of her vision in the Chamber, or what it meant, for ages. 

"Kel!" came a shout from outside. "You in there?" It was Raoul. He opened the door, not waiting for an answer, and stalked into her room. 

"Just coming in here like you own the place, Commander," Kel said good-humoredly. He shot her a look. " You should know by now, Keladry," Raoul said, grinning wickedly, "That I own _everything._" She laughed. "Now," he continued more gravely, "I'm sure you're wondering why I chose you to go defend Mindelan with us." 

"Not really," Kel tossed over her shoulder, still packing miscellaneous items in her bag. She was killing him, and he knew it. 

He scowled at her. "Always bursting my bubble, aren't you, Mindelan? Never give me any fun. You're lucky I took you into the Own as a knight."

"You're lucky I gave you the honor of taking me!" Kel retorted, her eyes dancing.She watched as her Knight Commander sighed, once again admitting defeat in the skill of arguing with his former Squire.Kel knew that he didn't mean anything he said. "So, why did you choose me for Mindelan?" she asked, to cheer him up. It worked. "Welll…" he said slowly, as if thinking about it for the first time, "I figured that you would like to see your parents, after what happened with – you know, Cleon, and all." He paused awkwardly for a second, then cleared his throat and went on. " And I wanted to give you the chance to fight some more. You haven't gotten the chance to do anything all year. It would be even nicer if you got to protect your own Fief." _Yeah, that would be nice, all right. What if we lost? Would it also be nice to watch my own family die thanks to me?_ Kel thought bitterly. But she only nodded her head. She watched her old Knight Master pat her hand. "I know it's hard. But you're tough." He left, saying, " Get ready faster…we're leaving tomorrow at dawn."

Kel barely ate anything that night. It was getting chillier by the day. She realized, for the first time, that she might actually be excited to be one of five going on to the first battle the Third Company had had all year. As Dom flashed her a long grin, her heart sank. She forgot…he was coming too. The last thing she wanted to do was fall in love with Dom right after Cleon died. She didn't smile back.

Dom came up to her room that night. "Kel?" he asked timidly, opening the door a notch. "Is it okay if I come in?" 

"Uh, _yeah_," she said. Kel felt her hands clam up. She hid them behind her plain breeches and shirt nervously, wishing that she'd changed into something more feminine._What am I thinking? _She said to herself crossly. _I don't need to be **feminine** for Dom! Because there's nothing between us but friendship…right? _"Kel, I wanted to know if, well, maybe you could give me a second chance. Give **us** a second chance." Dom said, his nose twitching uneasily. Kel felt her breath tighten up in her chest as she waited for him to continue. "I just feel that I rushed in too fast last time, and I'm not making that mistake again. I'm…attracted to you. A lot," he finished, looking at her.Kel blinked, and waited for the news to sink in. Dom leaned in, hesitantly. She felt a shiver go down her spine as his lips touched hers softly. Her knees felt weak. She felt Dom take control of the situation, pushing her gently back on the bed and starting to un-button her shirt. With a jerk, she bolted upright again. Dom stood back, startled.

"What exactly do you think you're _doing?!_" Kel yelled angrily. She was more scared than angry, but she didn't want him to know that. _Goddess…what if he found out that…? What if they all found out? I'd better keep on my charm to ward off pregnancy before it happens again, _she thought. "Don't you have any consideration for the dead?" she shouted at him again. 

This time, he was the one who got livid. "KEL! _Get over yourself!_ By the Gods, he's dead! I have plenty of respect for Cleon, and I miss him, but I am not going to forget about love and life just because of it!"Dom said, heatedly. _He's got a point_, said a nagging voice in the back of Kel's head. She shoved it away, trying to keep her face Yamani-straight and not show her pain. Her eyes became blurry with tears anyway. Dom straightened up, taking a deep breath.

"Look, I know, I did it again. I jumped in too fast. But _you've got to give me a chance_! If you don't want to, then fine! Just remember, you have to get on with your life sometime…so why not now?" 

*****I know, you're probably mad that I'm not finishing it in the same chapter. I'd have to change the rating though, and that's too much trouble. Maybe later….(hint hint). But first…I want to know…do you think Kel should say yes or no to Dom? Yes, I'll allow myself to fall in love with you, or no, I'm staying true to Cleon? I already have my mind made up, but I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 10 reviews overall from my 3 fanfics. If you write something…like say…_what you think_ in the little blue box below, the next chapter will come up very quickly! _What is Kel hiding? _Read the third-to-last paragraph of Chapter 7 very carefully. Keep checking back! R/r!*****


	4. Banquet Before Battle - Chapter 8

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

Chapter 8 ~ Banquet Before Battle

**THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ "KEL-NEW KNIGHT OF TORTALL" THE ORIGINAL, BEGINNING STORY BY ME, CHIRPYBOOKWORM. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT STORY FIRST, THIS WILL BE VERY CONFUSING TO YOU…SO GO READ IT! =)**

By the way…there's this thing called "AuthorAlert", and it's really neat. You go under your log-in name, and put the name of an author that you like. Then, when that author writes the next chapter in his/her story, ff.net notifies you through email with a direct link to the chapter. How cool. (more hints there)

** **

**Notes~ nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing. Except for my plot. But nothing else is mine. Absolutely nothing. Caitie~ I just guessed about your name! Thank you to my dear loyalist, and Amanda!! =)**

Kel rolled over in bed. Dom was lying next to her. Shaking her head in surprise, she did a quick recap of the previous night. _Goddess_, she thought in awe. _That was different!_ Kel remembered deciding that Dom was right. It was definitely time to move on with her life. She had missed Cleon, and she would always remember him, but he was gone, and she had to stop crying about it. Rolling over, she kissed Dom softly on the lips, enjoying the tender look in his pale blue eyes as she did. _Now last night they'd been quite different, _she thought, grinning. _Last night Dom's eyes were a naughty sky blue, mischievous._ _But of course, _she added mentally, recalling every enjoyable moment, _they definitely had reason to be!_

It was time to leave their fort at the Own, and travel to Mindelan. At the crack of dawn the five members of the expedition were off, their horses fresh and sensing the excitement in the air. The trip was uninteresting. Kel occupied herself staring at Dom. She admired the way his gold-trimmed Own uniform fit him snugly. He wore his red sergeant's ring proudly, his broad shoulders tall. Catching Kel looking at him, he flashed her an impish grin and licked his lips playfully. She shot him a scolding look, laughing all the same at his means of subtle flirting. Their Knight Commander looked back at them. He had noticed something different about them this morning. Looking at both Kel and Dom suspiciously, Raoul turned his face to the front. He knew that their relationship had been tight lately, yet today it felt as though it was not only warmer, but as if there was an entirely new bond between them. He wasn't far wrong, either! 

The Second Company of the King's Own was overjoyed to see them. They were nearly shaking with fear as they read the letters from King Jonathan's spies, reporting that there would be over 12 Scanran monster machines (as well as several troops of combatants) planning to invade Mindelan the next night. Raoul grinned happily as the Second Company read the letters, his eyes begging for battle. Kel shook her head at her old Knight Master's folly. He was so caught up in the excitement of battle once again, he forgot that they were dealing with an extremely powerful enemy, one that had been defeated only a few times. Fief Mindelan gave them a warm welcome, inviting the Own to a dinner feast at their house. Kel sighed. Another banquet.

Getting ready for dinner that night, Kel had gotten the same bedroom that she'd always had, none of her cousins having taken it. Her parents were elated to see her again. Questions about Cleon had been cut short by Raoul, who whispered in her father's ear before he pried further into the matter. Although Kel was happy to see her cousins and relatives, she had a heavy heart as they asked her where their favorite red-headed playmate was. Upon protest to wearing a dress, Kel's best excuse being that she didn't _own_ one, her mother thrust a beautiful silk gown in her hands, and rushed to get a seamstress to help her get ready.

There was a light knock at the door, and the seamstress entered, two servants in tow. "Good evening, Mistress Keladry dear," she sang out clearly. "I've been told you may need some…_assistance_ with your dress and face paints." Seeing Kel wince, she laughed good-humoredly. 

"Miss, I was wondering if maybe you could make the dress more…I don't know…_original_," Kel implored. "How so?" questioned the seamstress, curiosity taking over. Kel grinned, a devilish glint in her eye. "Nothing _too_ daring. Just enough to make my parents cover their mouths in shock, but not enough to make them ashamed of me." She showed the mistress her drawing of the perfect dress.

Taking measurements and sewing, the dress was ready to fit in nearly no time. Next came the face paints. _Here we go again_, Kel thought, annoyed at all the fuss she had to go through to look presentable. But the seamstress was completely resigned to doing the job right, or not at all. "Smile, love," she ordered briskly, dusting rouge on the apples of Kel's cheeks. She applied globby black goop with a wand on Kel's pale lashes, and brushed a layer of light pink lipstick over her lips, to which she also added a shiny gloss. Next came the hair. Kel had to bite her tongue to stop the heated comments at the edge of her mind from brimming out as the seamstress pulled, tugged, teased and curled her limp, now just below shoulder-length locks. Smiling grimly, Kel endured the price for beauty until the woman declared that she was done. Looking in the mirror, Kel gasped. Her dress was the most astonishing to others, but to her the best thing was that she looked _ravishing. Her hair was a mess of curls, raised prettily atop her head, with a few face-framing wisps of chestnut hair hanging loose. Her face was wonderfully done up, but still so that you could see her naturalness. Looking down at her dress, Kel smiled slowly, liking what she saw. The knee length green dress had been altered in many ways that the seamstress called "brutal for such a pretty gown", but even she had to admit that it did look dazzling this way.It was now cut-sleeved on the left shoulder, and the right side had…well, __no shoulder. The neckline was acceptable, and though it showed a little too much cleavage for Kel's liking, the seamstress had been right when she promised that it would look good in the end. A large, silver buckle wrapped loosely around her waist made her middle look narrower than it really was, and an emerald chain and ear drops finished the whole outfit. _

"I love it!" Kel said finally, turning to the awaiting seamstress and maids. "It's fabulous, thank you so much." The older woman smiled graciously and nodded goodbye, saying hello to a stranger in the hall. The stranger turned out to be Dom, knocking on the open door out of courtesy. Kel turned to face him, and felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart sped up as she looked him over from head to toe, thinking _Oh you! You have no right looking so regally wonderful! Dom was clad in a royal blue suit with a white cotton shirt, his sergeant's ring still around his muscled arm. A blue jacket covered the upper half of his body, and his dark hair was combed back rakishly, giving him an alluring appeal. Kel wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and bed him right then and there, but stopped herself abruptly. He, in turn, rubbed his big hands together, eagerly anticipating the night when he'd have her all to himself. The daring dress revealed much to his liking, and it was definitely eye-catching. Trying to keep his excited voice under control, Dom said, "You look…beautiful," his voice cracking. __You big oaf he said to himself crossly, __she doesn't want to hear you mumble your compliments! "Beautiful?" Kel repeated, completely unaware that her voice was making him weak with desire. "My dear Domitan! How utterly __boring!" she tossed at him, her fake royal accent making him laugh. Loosening up, he replied, "Of course, darling. Shall I try again? Hmm…divine, or maybe __exquisite." Kel giggled, taking his offered arm as they swept down to the banquet hall._

Arriving at the banquet hall a little late, Kel and Dom planned to make a grand entrance. Strolling in normally, they both heard and saw the gasps around them. Kel caught Raoul's eye, smiling at his laugh, and in turn had to bite back a laugh of her own when she saw her parents. Their mouths were covered with their hands, just as she'd expected. Her mother looked utterly horrified. Putting on her most grave face, Kel walked over to her parents' table after the whispers died down. "Young lady just _what in Mithros' name do you think you're wearing?! Try to remember that you're representing the Mindelan Fief!" Ilane of Mindelan sputtered angrily, ignoring the stares coming their way. Kel nodded solemnly, expecting the following speech about manners and being well-bred.As she was getting up to leave her parents, her father, Baron Piers of Mindelan, leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't tell your mother this, but I think you look rather becoming in that dress." He put a finger to his lips and turned to face his wife, shooing Kel off with a hand. She grinned. Turning, she tried to find someone she knew. Usually, the speech from the hosts came at the beginning of the banquet, but her parents had the speech at the end on this day. Kel saw Raoul, making polite conversation with her eldest cousin Louisa, but he never liked banquets much. She also spotted Volorin and Wolset, the other two members of the Third Company requested to come to Mindelan, but they too were with various female relatives of hers. She carefully went to a corner of the room and stood on a chair, her eyes scanning the hall for Dom. She found him. Oh, yes, she did find him. And he was kissing a vixen in red satin._

*****Oohhh! I know I know…keep going. I got my 10 reviews this time! I never realize my writing ****_thrives_**** off reviews….hmmm….you know what that means? More reviews, more chapters!! It gets ****_very_**** exciting from here, so I suggest you review as soon as you read this. And also…you can review my other story, too. Kel- New Knight of Tortall, under Chirpybookworm. It couldn't hurt!*********


	5. He Let You Go - Chapter 9

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

** **

Chapter 9 ~ "He Let You Go"

**Notes~ Review people! Be kind, review! The little blue box helps to get me to write faster, you know. Don't be lazy bums. Thanks to all the regular people! (lol!) All characters are TP's except Sasha of Mindelan, but she's not that important. Like I said, if you read the previous fanfic, this is a lot easier to understand!**

Kel gasped, and unconsciously fell off the chair, her beautiful dress getting caught on the side of it. She was too angry to care that it was ripped at her rib. She felt the rage swell up in her chest as she fought against the crowd to get to the other side of the room. _How **could** he! Kel thought, enraged. __How **dare** he? What happened to his promises of faithfulness? She asked herself. Again, the annoying little voice at the back of her mind scorned, a__ll those promises flew out the window when he saw **her**. Reaching the kissing couple, Kel barged between them. _

"Hate to break up your little _party here, Dom, but have you told her about –__ " she stopped abruptly, turning to see the 'vixen' in red. "Sasha?" Kel breathed, some of her rage melting. "Sasha of Mindelan?" The girl's frightened expression cleared suddenly as she looked at her cousin. "Kel!" she cried joyously, giving her a hug. "What a pleasure to see you again! You look lovely…" she, too, halted, seeing the way Kel was glaring at Dom. "Oh, sorry, I have to introduce! Um…Dom, this is my cousin, Keladry of Mindelan. Kel, this charming young man is Domitan of Masbolle," Sasha announced happily. _

"Oh, we've met." Kel said shortly, her hazel eyes flashing. "We've definitely met." Turning to look at her cousin, she could almost understand why Dom kissed her. She was gorgeous. Raven black curls cascaded down her back. Her low-cut satin gown was a crimson, pomegranate color, bringing out her red lips and perfect, curvy figure. The dress clung to Sasha like a second skin.Kel sighed, wishing her own curves were as obvious. _Still, her mind said, __it's no excuse for him to kiss her!"Sorry, Sasha? Could I have a private word with my __friend Dom here? Excuse us." Kel ordered more than asked, dragging a helpless Dom off to the corner. _

"Kel – " Dom started, a guilty look on his face. "Before you start – " 

" _I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, ignoring the stares from onlookers. "She's my __cousin." Kel hissed. "My __15-year-old cousin! How could you do that to her? Take advantage of her like that? Take advantage of __me like that?" By now, the girl was stalking out of the room, reveling in her fury. Dom had to run to catch up. "I didn't know she was only 15!" he protested, only making matters worse._

"Oh, and I suppose if you'd known you wouldn't have kissed her? _That's not the point!" Kel retorted. "Look," she swirled on him suddenly, out of breath. "I can't believe you ruined this night for me! I don't want to see you again. __Ever again, " she said in an undertone, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Get out of my sight." Dom stared at her, obviously lost. "KEL! Wait!" he shouted as she ran out of the room. She whirled around one last time. "Domitan of Masbolle…I should NEVER have given you a second chance!" Kel flew out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

Out on the terrace, she found couples kissing each other, ignoring the rest of the world around them. Stumbling a little, she fell with a clatter onto a nearby wooden bench, her sight blurry. Someone sat down beside her, offering a measly tissue out of his pocket. She smiled appreciatively, still not seeing who it was."Are you okay?" a deep voice asked. Kel wanted to nod, but ended up shaking her head. She blew her nose. Looking up, she saw it was Raoul beside her. "What's wrong, then, little lady?" he said with faked gallantness, refusing her used tissue. She sniffled. "It's Dom. I was so stupid to have believed him when he asked for a second chance." Kel explained what had gone on that night, looking at the Commander curiously for his reaction. The burly man shook his head. "Fool," he said of Dom, sympathy in his dark eyes. "He let you go." 

"What do you mean?" Kel asked. 

"I mean, he didn't run after you when you came out here. He should have." Raoul explained patiently. 

"I wouldn't give him another chance for the world!" Kel said, her eyes hard.

"Oh, poor baby!" Raoul flashed her a grin, slinging his arms around her shoulders. 

Kel had a restless sleep that night. She kept dreaming of the look on Dom's face when he kissed Sasha. He was exactly like Neal, always flirting with the pretty ladies. _I guess it runs in the family, Kel thought wryly.She pushed all that out of her mind when she heard the alarm sound across Mindelan. _

The Scanrans were here a night early.

*****sorry this chapter's so short! I wanted to put the battle into it's own chapter, because it's one of my favorite parts! You know how to get the next chapter out fast! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! it's that easy, only takes 10 seconds*****


	6. The Long-Awaited Battle

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

** **

Chapter 10 – The Long Awaited Battle 

Disclaimer – how many times do we have to put this in one story? They're NOT MINE! (except for a couple of the Scanrans.)

**Notes ~ no flames if you don't like the twists and turns in the next few chapters okay? it's a little soap-opera-ish, but what can I do? R-E-V-I-E-W!!! Sorry this took a while to write…I was reading the fanfics more than writing them this week. And, I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to continue "LET IT GO" because I'm right in the middle of this story, and after this I'm writing another very _interesting story (so make sure you read and review it, okay?) AND DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ "KEL-NEW KNIGHT OF TORTALL" BECAUSE YOU WILL__BE CONFUSED!_**

Kel sprinted out of the Mindelan fort Fief, her hair streaming wildly out behind her. After quickly suiting up in her Own fighting gear, and grabbing her bows and glaive, she narrowly avoided crashing into her Knight Commander, also running outside. "Looks like the King's spies were wrong," he pointed out grimly. "They're here a night early." As the rest of the Second and Third Companies of the Own settled into a group, Raoul paced with the other Commander, thinking of last-minute tactics. 

"Okay," he announced as the last corporals leaned in to listen. "We have no real plan rightnow, because it's last minute. But, assuming there are ten or so of these giant monsters, we…well, we can take them on." His worried eyes told a different story. "There's lots of cover in the woods," Raoul's hand flitted towards the thick trees, "so take advantage of that. The Commander leant over a map, scanning it."Gods damn this Maggur maggot," he muttered softly to himself. "He's anything but stupid."Wolset shot Kel a troubled look as Raoul barked, "Squad leaders, to me." 

They gathered around.

Raoul marked some points on his map. "Okay, because we're facing the enemy, and we're defending, we can do nothing but wait for them to arrive. We must prepare ourselves as well as possible. I want the squads behind these boulders," he said, pointing. "And there, we hold them. Get two men to walk your horses up to a safe place. Rown, " he said, directing a tiny man from the Second Company, "send up smoke signals to anyone in the area around Mindelan. We're going to need all the help we can get." Kel's skin prickled as she tried hard to focus on the far shouts and rustle in the woods. They were closer. 

As Raoul shouted out instructions, Dom turned and tried to catch her eye. Smiling weakly, he mouthed, " I'm sorry!" Kel turned away coldly, her chin trembling against her will. She whispered to the sparrows that had accompanied her. Perched on her shoulder, they willingly took off in flight to find out what was in the woods. Kel turned back to the Knight Commander's words.

"If you see one of those enormous machines, or need help, or even _smell a giant, horn call immediately. Lenan…you're the message runner. Kel, you're in Dom's squad." Kel's mouth opened slightly as she begged Raoul with her eyes not to assign her to that particular squad. He shot her an apologetic look and straightened. "I'm going to be around here, checking the palace to see how many people at Mindelan can help us, and making sure the Scanrans don't advance while you work on the machines and – " he cut off suddenly. Kel turned to hear high-pitched shrieks as her sparrows came hurtling down from the sky, their leader, Nari, in front. She perched on Kel's shoulder, her eyes frantic. "Shhh…shhhh…" Kel whispered soothingly. She realized everyone was looking at her. "My lord," she said, addressing Raoul, "there must be quite a lot to have frightened them like this. They're rarely ever this scared." Kel watched as her Commander shook his head worriedly. "Move. They're coming. And…Mithros Bless us all," he added._

Kel, as mad as she was to be in Dom's group, couldn't ignore him. She asked a few sparrows to stay scout on the trees around their area. Jump sat at her feet, his ears pricked up attentively. Patting him absently, Kel checked her weapons and strung her longbow, letting it lay beside her. Warhammer, sword and dagger were all in her belt. Their squad's position was sheltered by trees, making it easier for them to advance on the enemy. Unfortunately, it gave the Scanrans the same advantage. She took cover behind the large tree trunk, not noticing she had company. 

Kel spun around as a light hand tapped her on the shoulder. Unsheathing her dagger instinctively, she pushed the bigger man onto the tree trunk, knowing she'd caught him by surprise. As light spilled over his face, Kel's grip on her dagger loosened, and she slowly started to pull him off the tree. 

"I'd half a mind to keep it up at your neck," she said sourly, indicating the dagger. 

Dom stepped out of the shadows, his hands in a surrendering position, his smile feeble.He sighed as Kel removed the dagger from at his throat. 

"Look, Kel, you don't have to talk to me, but at least let me explain," he protested as she glared at him and turned her back. " I got caught…in…well, the heat of the moment." _Wrong answer! Kel thought as she reeled on him, her anger re-surfacing._

"The _heat of the moment?! WHAT heat of the moment?" she yelled. Dom jumped up, startled, then glanced around them nervously. "SHhhhhh…." He said. Kel thought of her Yamani training, the calm and control that had been taught to her. Taking deep breaths, she continued. "What 'heat of the moment'?" she asked, a straining calmness stretching over her face._

"Just…well, you know I'm a huge flirt. Ask Neal," Dom tried to explain.

"That was no excuse to kiss another girl. Nevermind that she was my _cousin. You knew her for, what, all of __five minutes?" Kel retorted, getting riled again._

"Kel, I _said I was sorry!There's not much more I can do. Either you forgive me or…well…" he trailed off, a pleading note in his deep voice.Dom watched her carefully as she visibly struggled with the decision. __I really do love her, he thought to himself. __Then why were you so stupid as to kiss that other girl? A tiny voice reprimanded. That same thought kept re-surfacing. _

Kel looked at him, contemplating. _I shouldn't let him go this easily, she said to herself. But seeing the flickering emotion in Dom's serious blue eyes, she just couldn't stay angry. _

"Okay," she consented finally. "I forgive you…but – " Kel was cut off as he kissed her once, softly, and then again and again. She felt the rush that she always got from kissing him, the heat and the passion. "Wait…take it slow," Kel murmured half-heartedly as he pulled her into his wonderfully tight embrace. 

"What does slow mean?" Dom whispered with a grin, his lips brushing hers as she laughed.

They jumped apart quickly as Jump gave a deep growl. Kel listened carefully for the alerting screeches of her sparrows, and heard them. 

While Dom was over getting his weapons, she absentmindedly reached down without looking to pick up her longbow. It wasn't there. Scanning the dirt, Kel followed large footsteps to a clearing in her midst, where she found the bow.Reaching cautiously to pick up her much-needed weapon, and wondering how it got there, she was just barely able to snatch her hand away as a dirty black boot crushed it into the soil. 

"Hey!" the girl cried angrily, following the boot up to its' wearer. Her expression went from enraged to surprised as she saw the man who'd stamped her longbow into the dirt. "You…." She muttered softly, looking at him. His blonde hair was oily and hung over his gaunt face like a limp mop. The smug green eyes held an air of satisfaction in them, as if besting an old foe. 

_Wait, Kel mused. __I know him! He's the general I shot in the neck at Northwatch last year. She remembered his words as she shot him off his gelding. _

" You'll be sorry, wench. You _will be sorry," he'd rasped. _

Now, he sneered at her, his face twisted unpleasantly. 

"How nice to know that my little _wench was actually a __Lady Knight," he spoke softly, mocking the last words. He raised his own longbow, and aimed it expertly at her neck. "Doesn't matter __what you are. This is going to be fun." The tall man raised his eyebrows and made a rude gesture, grinning. "Come with me, your __ladyship." _

*****hope you like it! I know, I know, it's weird. But review and tell me what you think so I can get on to the next chapter! And I know she forgave him too easily, but it's important for the rest of the story. R/R!!! Dewdrop~ you're probably the person who wanted this chapter out the most! Lol! Hope you _love it, loyalist!***_**


	7. Prisoner

Kel - New Knight of Tortall; Part 2

** **

Chapter 11~ **Prisoner**

**Disclaimer/Notes: nothing is mine. Zip, nada. Except for the plot and Jordan Acklebuck (you'll see!) My wonderful loyalist is away rightnow, but she'll be back, so she wanted this chapter before she got back! I am not sure if this chapter's rated PG-13 or R, so don't complain, okay? Jackie~ you're a sweetie too =) and Manda~ forgiven of course! (use Midol next time! J/k!) I'm guessing about…mmm…5 chapters after this one (wow!) but I might not finish this story because I have ideas for a few others. (if you want it finished….you knowto R*E*V*I*E*W*!!!!! or else!)**

** **

Kel's eyes smarted as she thought of how stupid she was to have run right into him. _Now what? She thought angrily at herself. _He's got a Gods' cursed weapon to your neck, you fool!_ She pursed her lips, contemplating the moves she could make. Suddenly she swirled, her right leg crouched into a swift kick to precede a punch. He was too fast for her. When she kicked the longbow out of his grasp, the man muttered quickly and formed a gray shield of Gift around himself. As Kel let her punch fly, she felt a wave of sickness pass over her. Hitting the shield her captor had produced, she dropped like a stone, conscious for scant seconds before her head hit the grass. _

Kel awoke on a hard stone floor. Breathing deeply, she calmed her mind, pushing out all the obvious questions at hand, like _Where am I?_…which she already knew. It was apparent from the mold on the walls and the cold, unflinching iron bars in front of her. She was a prisoner. Her head spinning, Kel weakly pushed herself up. Her arms wobbled. She immediately, upon instinct, scanned the room for a noticeable escape. There was none. _Of course not,_ the girl thought tiredly.Remembering why she was so weak and dizzy, Kel scowled. The dark cell was empty apart from an unsturdy-looking wooden plank of a bench that lined the wall. High above her, the knight noticed a small window with a ledge protruding from the brick wall. It was impossible to reach, being at least two and a half times her height. 

Kel grabbed the iron bars in a feeble attempt to stand. She ended up back on the floor a few seconds later, her ankles extremely sore.

"Not getting very far, are you?" came a cackle from down the hall. Glancing upwards into the darkness, all Kel could fathom was the undeniably frightening smirk on her captor's face. 

"Don't you worry," she muttered under her breath, "I will." 

Hearing her, he grinned. "Well, my little _lady knight's_ got spunk, does she?" he snorted derisively. "That won't last you long in _here_." The lanky man gestured around her cell. 

"Now," he continued, leaning against the wall behind her bars, "seeing as how we'll be spending so much _time_ together…I suggest we get properly 'quainted."

Kel glared at him, not bothering to answer him as he rocked back and forth, a mocking smile playing at his lips.

"_I_, my sweet," he paused dramatically, "am Jordan…Acklebuck" he added as an afterthought. "And you are?"

"Not 'your sweet'," Kel retorted, biting her lip to refrain from a ruder answer. His now-amiable features returned to their normally harsh structure as Jordan looked her up and down. Then he laughed coldly, holding up a bowl.

"You see this soup? Well, sharp missy, you ain't getting it until you give me your name and full status."

Kel closed her eyes, trying to control her anger. _I need food,_ she realized suddenly. Apart from the fact that her stomach was growling, her head was still spinning and she felt weak from exhaustion. She sighed and lay back against the hard stone floor, dozing.

This time, she awoke to whistling from outside her cell. The man…Acklebuck, was sitting patiently and looking at her with the bowl of soup in his right hand. Glancing up at her one solitary window, Kel realized it was nighttime. Shivering uncontrollably on the floor, she dragged herself over to the stiff iron bars surrounding her cell. 

"Okay," the girl sighed finally. "Kel. Keladry of Mindelan."

A sudden grin took over Jordan's face as he stood with the bowl.

"Knew you'd come 'round. Status?" he prompted.

"Lady Knight of Tortall and noble." 

Her captor smiled, two gold teeth showing clearly in his wide mouth. "I'll go warm up your soup. Now, don't be surprised if they quiz you in the morning on Tortall's strategies. If I were you, I'd be sure t'answer them quick before they start in with the torture," he advised solemnly, heating the bowl over a small gray fire.

Passing it over to Kel through the bars, Jordan chuckled almost kindly. 

"Here's a bucket of water and a loaf 'o bread," he said.

Kel drank the soup in a flash, feeling the warmth return to her body. Her energy boosted, she started in on the water, not noticing Jordan's eyes on her.

"You' a virgin, aren't ya?" he inquired innocently.

Her head snapped up immediately. Measuring him up with her eyes, Kel decided he wasn't one to do her much harm…yet.

" I might be, I might not. Why do you care?" Kel answered calmly. His cloudy expression cleared. _He's a moody one, isn't he?_ The knight thought. _You'd best keep a civil tongue around him! Would not want to see this one mad._

But Jordan only gave a half-smile. "It's written all over your face that you're scared I'm gonna try something with you. I could, you know…." At this, a sly grin spread over his gaunt face. Kel shuddered involuntarily, not meaning to show that she, in fact, _was_ afraid of that. " – but, I'd be put in the dungeon for rapin' a prisoner," he finished sadly. "Too bad, because you look like a good one to me." Kel swallowed her disgust. Lying back on the floor once again, she slept.

"She's the one," came a voice from above. "Knight from Tortall, she says she is." At this there was a laugh from various people. "Nay, she really is," came the same voice again. As Kel opened her eyes drowsily, she saw her blonde-haired captor standing directly over her in an uncomfortable position. Looking around her, there were seven or so men watching as he spoke. With a jerk, Kel bounded up, but her hands caught on something, and she watched as Jordan's shadow fell over her, a leer on his face. She was trapped. Not to mention, handcuffed to the outside bars of her cell, the girl realized as she tried to turn. _How in Mithros's name could they do that while I was asleep?_ She wondered idly, panic not yet setting in. Kel jumped as Jordan's rough, callused hand brushed her cheek, a strange expression of excitement and pity on his face. She spat, hitting him square in the eye. She took the time he was swearing at her to get on her knees and glare at the laughing men. 

"You were right about this one, Jordan…she _has_ got spunk," one man said from outside the edge of the circle. 

Jordan got up, his oily hair hanging over his face. Hisface was etched with embarrassment and fury. Sauntering over to Kel, he faked a laugh as pushed her down onto her back and sat between her legs. He ran his fingers between the ripped folds of her Own tunic, massaging her thighs and letting his hands move freely. Kel tensed up, her fear re-surfacing. Panicking, she tried to push him off her, but some of the other men in the circle around her started laughing, so Jordan continued. A mean smile took shape on his lips, and his green eyes glittered with mockery as he teased her. Kel felt her heart speed up and her stomach lurch nervously, but with anticipation. Hating her captor for making her feel this way, she tried to block out the sensation that was overwhelming her. It didn't work. Jordan snaked his hands up her now nearly-bare body, a real laugh escaping his twisted lips as he saw the longing on her face. Rubbing down her chest, he grinned his enjoyment as well, not missing Kel's half-stifled groan. Reaching her neck, he suddenly stopped, and slapped her face harshly. Kel pursed her lips, cursing the fact that she couldn't just kill this man right here. Scanning the men, she wasn't surprised to see their cruel laughter at Jordan's antics. 

"Keep your spit in your mouth," whispered Jordan viciously, rising from her, his face flushed. As Kel lay on the floor, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composure, a small man approached her. When he stepped forward, the shouts and hoots that Jordan had received halted abruptly, and he had everyone's attention. His dark eyes gleamed maliciously. He was much shorter than the rest of the men…though possibly in his 30's. His mousy brown hair covered his forehead, and tiny beads of sweat glistened on his nose from the moist prison air. Kel could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his head as he advanced on her. Lips curling into a vindictive smile, he approached her. 

_Maggur Rathhausak,_ Kel thought immediately, and braced herself.

***I'm sorry! I couldn't decide whether to make Jordan nice or mean. I mean, he did get shot by Kel at Northwatch, but he seems a little too nice for a scanran. I couldn't make up my mind, so I made him mostly both. R*E*V*I*E*W* IF YOU WANT THE REST OUT SOON! Now, the next chapter is probably the pivotal turning point in the story, so….!! Get your reviews out! ***


	8. A Shocking Cliffhanger (oohhhh!)

Chapter 12~ A Shocking Cliffhanger!  
*** I thought the title was quite good, myself! Hehe! I sincerely apologize for "polluting the minds of my readers" with my imagination. I got kind of carried away, as I explained to my friends. It seems to be getting to that time of month again (ahhh! Woe is me!) and I just wrote chapter 11, and then posted it, and then went back, re-read and literally screamed at what I'd wrote. Yes, now, this is the pivotal chapter. If you don't like it, make kind suggestions (even though I have the entire story planned out.) no flames, thanks! The song belongs to Leann Rimes. :)And if you don't review, I'm not finishing! (oh, trust me, you will want it finished after this!)***  
  
"Well, it seems that we know nothing except what you've told us, Tortallan," he spat, with just as much distaste as the others placed in the words 'Lady Knight.' "And with too little information..." he continued gruffly, pacing around her in circles, "we can not win this war. So..."  
"I'm not speaking a word." Kel said firmly yet warily, glancing around at the menacing faces surrounding the mousy man.  
He just smiled and chuckled, almost good-naturedly. "Now, now, I thought our man Jordan here just taught you a very good lesson in manners. Shall we have you re-taught?" he asked her, a smirk on his face.   
Kel heard her teeth grind together as she steeled her face. She was sure that her fear was plain in her eyes, though.   
"I thought not," the man said, without waiting for a reply.   
At that point, a short, plump man ran into the dungeons. Breathing heavily, he saluted the men with a smile and bowed low to Rathhausak.  
"Sir," he panted, "news from the spies at the border, sir." He stopped to catch his breath as Rathhausak's piercing eyes came to rest on him. "It seems that the Tortallans at Mindelan have gained the advantage." Kel watched as Rathhausak's eyes flashed angrily, and smiled to herself. Of course they'd won! "But, sir," the little man continued as his Lord advanced on him, "we know where their fort is. Not too far from here. There's a chance that we can hit them by surprise in a week or so, because they're not expecting it." He glanced warily at Kel, a questioning look in his eyes.   
"Don't worry, she's not leaving here," Jordan put in nastily, grinning.   
The short man nodded and continued breathlessly, "Apparently, this "Third Company", as they call themselves, are of the King's Own, and the main fort has been getting a streamline of letters from the King himself. If we hit them carefully and by surprise, we can intercept the letters and find out where they're going next."  
Kel's uneasiness escalated. I have to warn them! Dom, Raoul, all of them are going to be gone!   
Maggur Rathhausak turned to Kel. "So, Tortallan...do you know where your 'Company' goes next, according to the King's letters? Do they need help on the border? Or by the sea?"   
"I know nothing," Kel replied truthfully. The letters must have been sent to the Third's fort while she and the other four men were at Mindelan.   
The mousy man was losing his patience. She didn't like the cold glare in his eye. He obviously had more power than any man in the place. Kel shuddered.   
"Let me ask again," Rathhausak said deliberately, stressing each syllable. "Do you know where your Company is going?"   
Kel shook her head emphatically. Rathhausak swiveled around, now plainly angry. At the snap of his fingers, two bulky guards were twisting Kel's arms around her back.   
"This foolish whore is of no use to us," he said, his eyes dangerously narrow. Kel was seething. "Take her back to her cell. Lock her in. Don't give her any more food, or water. Tomorrow morning, we'll give her to Jordan and teach her a few more of his effective 'lessons'," Rathhausak commanded, his lips curling up into a slight smile as he saw the panic on Kel's face. "And," he added maliciously. "If she doesn't answer anything tomorrow after that...we can just kill her!" he said with ease, almost amusement.   
"Sir?" It was Jordan stepping forward. "As a means of making her torcher more....enjoyable for me, may she be later given to me as a life slave instead of simply killed?"  
Rathhausak grinned at him unexpectedly. "Jordan, you're one of my most faithful. You're also one of my most foolish. But, I like your ideas. No doubt she'll end up being more of a life whore than a life slave, but, either way, she will be yours alone."   
The lanky man smiled a toothy smile at Kel, his eyes anticipating. She took a deep breath as the men shoved her back into her cell.  
  
  
How in the world am I going to get out of here before they question me again and give me to that horrible man Jordan? Kel felt a chill down to her bone just thinking about him. I've got to warn Raoul and Dom and the King! Pacing, Kel repeatedly glanced at the small crack in the wall, from which she heard singing. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put her ear up to the hole.  
  
" You can try, to resist  
Try to hide, from my kiss  
But you know -   
But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep - "  
  
Kel gasped. It was their song. Her and Cleon's song. Humming as memories came back to her, she fought to recognize the hoarse but amiable voice in the next cell.  
  
" In the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know -   
But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no."  
  
She finished softly. Her knees felt like water as the voice on the other side paused.   
  
*** hmmm...who could it POSSIBLY be? Review or else you'll never know!***  
  



End file.
